1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to a substrate transfer apparatus, and more particularly, to a substrate transfer apparatus including a substrate stage transferred in a non-contact manner by using magnetic levitation.
2. Description of the Related Art
A manufacturing process of a semiconductor or a flat panel display includes a plurality of different unit processes carried out in different locations. In a case where a semiconductor or a flat panel display is manufactured by using substrates, the substrates are transferred to separate locations and are subject to each unit process, and an apparatus for transferring substrates is thus required.
A contemporary substrate transfer apparatus may use, for example, rollers. The substrate transfer apparatus having rollers transfers the substrates by using sliding drive generated when the transferring rollers are rotated. Because this sliding drive causes friction on contact surfaces, particles are created, and the substrates are consequently contaminated.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the here disclosed technology and as such, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to corresponding effective filing dates of subject matter disclosed herein.